Zoro's Dad, the World's Greatest Swordsman
by SimpleLaces
Summary: Roronoa Zoro. One of the only Strawhats whose parents both remain a mystery. However, his father is closer to him than he thinks. He met him, he challenged him, he was defeated by him, he was trained by him. He was even cared for by him. Who is that, you ask? Well, it seems pretty obvious now, don't you think?
1. How I came to let you leave me

**Hey~ Before we start, I wanna thanks Serene Grace. Who is one of my closest friends on here and she also made the summary for this story. **

**I hate putting a disclamer and warnings on each chapter so instead I'll just put it all here once. **

**Summary: **_Roronoa Zoro. One of the only Strawhats whose parents both remain a mystery. However, his father is closer to him than he thinks. He met him, he challenged him, he was defeated by him, he was trained by him. He was even cared for by him. And he didn't know a single fact about his father. Who is that you ask? Well, it seems pretty obvious now, don't you think?_

**disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. {;A;}

**Warning: **Cussing, blood, nothing much else.

.

**~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~**

~~~How I came to let you go~~~

.

What the caterpillar calls _the end of the world,_

the human calls a _butterfly._

.

During the time, The Great Age of Piracy threatens to take over the world and sea, swallowing up many villages and islands that Gol D. Roger had created over the years. The first King Of The Pirates had died a little more than a year ago and by now, pirates of all ages and types were reaching the grandline. Each looking in hopes for the same thing, the One Piece. I couldn't help but think of the irony as I waited on the deck of none other than Gold Roger's ship. I had known the king for a few years and was sadden by his death, a great man like him only comes around so often. Yet, he had manged to keep affecting the world even after death, a man with great fate indeed.

I allowed myself to take in the beauty of the ship, hopping it would ease my nerves. The Oro Jackson was made from a rare treasure wood and had red silky sales with vertical stripe design. The figurehead of the pirate ship appeared to be a pair of mermaids along a cannon. A few pirate members still on the ship, though they were only there to see my son be born.

I am a man who is hardly ever sacred, never have I run in fear nor have I ever cowered behind someone else. Not even as a child did I complain or whine. Now, at the age of 21-years-old, I was doing just that. As my wife is currently having a very early child-birth I can hear her screaming from below deck. I knew I was strong, on my way to being the best swordsman yet I had no way of helping her. Crocus, the pirate king's doctor, had ordered me to leave the room, saying that all the fuss I was making would be bad for the birth. I could only leave it in his hands now and wait.

The screaming suddenly died down. I slowly made my why below the ship, to the sick bay where my wife was held at. Was she dead? Was that why the yells of pain had stopped? As I make my way down the stairs I start to hear screaming again, but this time not my wife's, instead its the crying of a new-born baby boy of which is held in the mother's weak pale arms. Just one look at her is all I need to know... she is dying.

"Mihawk, look." She demands to me with a sight giggle. There is something is her eye that I can not describe. Prehaps it's the look of a women who knows her time is up or maybe its the look of a mother, looking down at her son as if he was the most precious thing in the world. "He's a gene freak, like his mommy" she chuckles in good humor.

I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't fulfill her wishes. I look over the screaming infant. I go throw a mix of emotions, something difficult for me since I have made a bad habit of keeping emotions to myself. I feel pride, my son, the only person younger than myself in this world who shares my blood and maybe one day my skill, but I will leave that up to fate. Hopefully, fate will be kind and keep him away.

"I always liked the name... Zoro..." The women says with a grin and I can tell that it's getting hard for her to talk, her lungs running out of air. She had always been such a bubbly, care-free and brave women, it was those reason that she was the love of my life. The doctor makes his way around me as he adds another drop of medicine into her IV, trying to ease her pain as she slowly shuts her green eyes.

* * *

I looked out to the waves, hoping that the scene of endlessly moving water would some how calm me. After the events that had taken place over the past few days, I found myself on a close by island with a friend, feeling bewildered and tired. I haven't really had much rest and I felt far to sick in my stomach to eat. The weight of my wife's death bored down on me. If she saw me moping around like this, what would she say? Something like 'Eh? Don't be so grumpy all the time hawk-eye~ It's not good for chu~.' Little did she know that her being away from me was the thing that wasn't good.

Maybe if I was lucky she would sing to me, singing in a funny voice, trying to get me to laugh or even chuckle. However I just heard silence now. How much was it that I longed for the sound of her voice? Instead I was taken out of my thought by the scream of the crying green-headed baby in my arms. I groaned in announce as I rocked back and forward on the sliver-colored rock I was on. I couldn't blame the baby for complaining, after all, I was close to complaining with all the noise the red-headed man was making while partying.

"Hmm... Something about you with a cute little baby just doesn't look right." The redheaded pirate voiced in good humor as he approached me, leaning on a palm tree next to me. "Come on~ You should be partying! You got a wife, a baby and are on your way to your dream." The red-haired pirate captain sung, much like my wife use to.

"Shanks." I say, my voice a little on edge "My wife is dead." I informed him. His grin turned into a frown as the words left me lips. He honestly looked more upset then I did though I knew that was impossible.

"No..." Shanks said, mostly to himself as he subconsciously felt the rim of his straw hat "I'm sorry... Didn't know." He apologized and takes off his hat as he gives me a respective bow. I was caught off-guard by this. The redheaded man had always been a rude and childlike man after all.

"It's quite alright." I say, watching as baby Zoro once again shot his eyes, trying sleep but failing. One thing I offend wondered was if babies were suppose to sleep as much as my infant did? I have too much pride to ask.

"So what are you planning do to now?" The redheaded man asked, in need of a change of topic.

"I'm not sure." I say honestly. I know that there is no way I can raise a baby alone and still go on to fulfill my dreams and wishes. Even if I did give those up, how could I offer enough to take care of a growing boy? He would grow up cold and alone, like myself.

My eyes widen in the slightest at Zoro makes a reach for the sword I carry around my hip, tugging at the handle with his small fingers. I slap his hand away and can't help but glare at him. Ever since I had found out that my wife was pregnant I had one fear. The fear that my son would try to become the world's best swords man, the fear that one day I would have to fight and even kill him. Shanks noticed this.

"You know Hawk-eye," he starts, as he pokes my Zoro's cheek. The baby doesn't care and simply turns in my grip. "I'm going to the east blue soon, in about a year. I need to wait a little while before heading off to the grandline, with all the rookies around." he explained. I eye him, what was he thinking?

"Your point?" I ask.

"I'm saying that I could take him with me. To the weakest sea, he'd probably never learn about you or who you are..." Shanks stops talking, knowing that I understand. What would my wife do at a moment like this? I ask myself the question she would have asked herself _'What would be best for Zoro?'_

That is how I came to the decision to let my son go, for him to never know about me or who I am and hopefully never pick up a sword.


	2. A name for himself, the four strongest!

Haha, Oh, I love this chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me :3 I know there will be a few spelling mistakes, I took care of most of them so this should be readable.

**~~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~~**

**_A name for himself, the four strongest kid's in the East Blue_**

.

Every father should remember

that one day his son will follow his example

instead of his advice

.

Eleven years later was the first time I heard the name 'Zoro' again. I knew that at some point in my life I would hear the name, after all it was fate for my son to become the best at whatever it was he wanted to be. That much I was sure of, though I didn't guess I would hear the name so soon, after all the boy had just turned twelve. I walked into the Spider's Cafe, a dusky, dingy, homey little coffee-house near the coast of Alabasta. As I pushed open the wooden shutter door, I could hear the buzz of the customs and employees, each talking about the same thing.

_'I-isn't that... that world's greatest swordsman and the world's most powerful sword?'_ This is the line that most everyone says when they see me for the first time, at first I was rather amused but now I find it annoying. The strong bitter aroma of ground coffee beans drifted in the air soaking into my clothes as I made my way to a table by the grimy window that looked out on to the peaceful desert kingdom. Suprising enough, it isn't long before a brave waitress approaches me, a determined look in her blue eyes as she asks me what I would like. What I honestly would like is some strong beer, it was days like this that made me doubt myself. Now that I was the world's best swordsman what would I do? Sadly, the coffee shop didn't seem to sell liquor.

"Just a cup of black coffee. Thank you." I say simply but for some reason the women shivers and makes her way back behind the counter. I allow myself to relax, leaning angst the chair and closing my eyes, lessening to the meaningless gossip of three women at a table close to me. I picked up that they had just come from Dawn island in the East Blue, something about the watching the World nobles visite.

"The only bad part was when some kid pretended to play pirate and sailed a stolen fishing boat out at the same time as the Nobles were coming into port!~" The overweight women gossiped "They ended up shooting the little rugrat~" She snickered. I didn't really care about the death of one kid, I knew it was sad but I had gotten to the point in my life where I realized that sad things happen all the time.

"Ooh~ That's not it!" One of the three women at the table gushed, clearly having something to add to her friend's story "I heard that he was one of the four strongest kids on the island!~" I frowned at her words. Someone so strong as a child should be able to live in till there at least a full-grown man.

"Yes! That's right!~" The thrid woman, a sightly bonny old lady recalled, taking a drink of her coffee before continuing "There was Ace, Sabo, Luffy and that other one, what did they call him?~" She asked her friends.

Luffy? That name, I had heard it before somewhere once... Oh yes, I remember. The redheaded pirate, Shanks had told me a story about a boy named Luffy that he had given his arm and hat to. The man truly believed with all his heart that this 'Luffy' would be king of the pirates one day. He had a big dream that I could respect.

"The last one is the one with green hair, you know?~ I heard he's the best student at a dojo they had around those parts." The first over-weight women explained to the two. At the words 'green hair' I stiffened. Could it be? After all, Shanks did say that he left Zoro in the east blue.

"Zoro was his name, right sisters?~" another spoke as she pushed up her old-lady glasses. My eyes widen and I didn't even try to hide it. At that moment my coffee came though I could no longer bear to look at the drink without getting sick to my stomach.

"Well lets hope the three never met!~ Bai hai hai hai~" The over-weight one laughed and was soon after joined by her sisters. That was, in till I stood, and in a flash, had my sword at the three's neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't amused by their faces, not to mention everyone else's face in the shop. No one dared to move.

"Tell me more. About Zoro." I ordered. Everyone has a different reaction when the world's best swordsman has his sword to their neck, these women chose to scream and beg, dropping their coffee and donuts they had been snacking on.

"Eep! I'll tell you everything I know!" The women with the glasses was the first to break under my gaze. I silently told her to start talking with a swift motion of my hand, putting my sword back. Looking back on this now, I realize I could have just asked but at the moment the thought of hearing more about my son was overwhelming. So my boy had already made a name for himself at a young age? I'm not surprised.

"Z-zoro trains at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village! H-he has green hair a-and that's all I know!~" The women looked on the break of tears, which was better than the old woman, who was crying. Her tears didn't stop as he glared at her.

"I-I heard he" the women sniffled "f-fights with three swords..." She explained. I growled, not at the women but because of the rumor. I push the feeling of pride I had to the back of my brain, remembering that the reason I had sent him to the east blue was so that he wouldn't touch swords and wouldn't train. I grew mad. Had it all been for nothing? Had fate really wanted my son to be a swordsmen? No, I refused to belive it and slide my glare over to the last, over weight women.

"The k-kid told me himself that he wanted to be..." The women hesitated, wondering if she would really tell me what she was thinking. I increased my glare. "that he wanted to be... the world's best swordsman..." she whispered as if saying the words louder would upset me, honestly, hearing those words at all upset me enough.

...

"WHAT!" I hissed, not bothering to compose myself like I usually would. Deciding that walking to the door was to far, I make a hole in the wall, using it to exit the coffee shopwithout paying. My nightmare was coming true and there was only one thing I could do to stop it... I was going to see my son.


	3. The boy I never knew His past

**This chapter is a little longer then my last two, been trying to work on that since people tend to like longer chapters. Also, I had a lot to write about in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Give me a little more than a week for the next chapter, it's really long and I really want it to be written well.**

* * *

**~~~~~Chapter Three~~~~~**

**~~~_The boy I never knew. His past.~~~_**

**_._**

_No amount of Guilt can change the past _

_and no amount of worrying can change the future_

_._

My wife had always joked that I had the navigational skills of a blind puppy and that without her, I would end up getting lost. To this, I would always roll my eyes and scoff, swearing that everything had some how moved. She would laugh and nod even though she knew that I was being preposterous. It was only once I set out to sea again, did I even consider that she may have had a point. A small point.

It had taken me two and a half years to research and reach Dawn Island, which was located in the East Blue. The beauty and peacefulness of the village were unequaled to those of islands on the grand line. It was an early bright morning; green mountains extended high above the clouds. Wild flowers speckled the base of the mountains, waving their faces in the gentle breeze. A clear stream ran through a meadow. Grasses there were with dew, and so were flowers, bushes, and spider webs. The drops of dew sparkle like jewels when the sun shines on them. I didn't care for it.

I had come to this island for one reason, and one reason only. To find my son and force him to stop his dream of being the world's greatest swordsman. He was young still, around fifteen, he still had time to find something else he wanted to become and couldn't have grown much in the ways of swordplay. I was never one to turn down fate but in this one cause, I would attempt to stop fate dead in its tracks.

I soon found myself in a tiny village that had an irregular road lined by small houses on either side. No sound could be heard as I stepped down the stone-paved narrow road towards the heart of the poor village. There were faces at every window, men hugging their family and wifes close, older women and men deciding to take cover, and even some brave (stupid) young kids peering at me from the door-ways. This is the price I pay for being the best. In weak seas like this one, I'm considered a monster and even a demon. I don't care.

I suddenly realize that I have no idea where my son is and decide to ask someone. "Zoro. Where?" I ask one of the two kids that hide from me behind a wooden pillar. They fiddled uncontrollably under my glare. I easily grow irritated "Speak."

"T-the monster kid with the green-hair?" One of the two kids asks. He's a blond boy, looking a little younger than my son would be. Due to his words I want to do two things. The first is the cut him up, this urge was stopped when I remember that my son does have a rather wired hair color, is strong enough to be considered a monster and that the boy saying these things is just a child. The other thing I want to do is laugh, laugh because this blond boy has no idea what the word 'monster' really means. He has no clue what kind of monster I am or what kind of monsters I seen. Compared to the people I deal with on a regular basis, my son is no more than a helpless puppy.

"Yes, where is he." I ask but my voice shows that I demand an answer.

"He ran away from Shimotsuki Village a long time ago Mr." The other child, a girl explains. "He use to go around trying to defeat dojos so that he could live at one of them... but then he never came back... " She mutters, looking sightly sadden. I raise an eyebrow. Dojo challenges, did people still do that? Perhaps he's dead, since he never came back. After all, if a young child came up to me looking for a fight, I would kill him. As I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, I noted that I would spear the life of whatever fly channelled me next.

As I continue walking aimlessly around the village, I notice something inside of my left boot brush angst my leg multiple times. Growing annoyed, I take to the time to enter a small, homey looking bar called 'Partys Bar'. It's a sleepy old place, with only a hand-full of people drinking. The building looks suprising well taken care of and clean. I decide to take a seat at the counter on one of the red bar stools. As I wait for the bartender to approach me, I take off my left boot, reaching in and pulling out a rather large amount of Vivre Cards. I offend used the papers to keep in touch with close friends or other war-lords, though most of the time I prefer to fight on my own.

I start looking through the cards, looking for any movement. I come across Shank's card, which is still, I scowl. It wasn't like had any interest in seeing the red-headed man anyways, in fact I was growing to resent the pirate captain, after all it had been his idea to take Zoro to the east blue, that worked out fine, didn't it? Each card holds a different name, such as: Zeff, Rayleigh, Jimbe and even Fisher Tiger. Over the next few minutes, I find the Vivre card that's moving._ 'Koshiro'_ it reads and I can't help but be happily surprised.

Long ago, when I was just a ten-year-old boy, I would always get into pointless fights with anyone who looked stronger than myself. I beat everyone easily enough, all but one boy. The one boy I couldn't win in a fight was 6-years older than myself. Over time and endless training, I got to the point where I could easily crush him like a fly. Afterwards we became close friends in till the day I set out to sea. My friend's name was Koshiro. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the bartender, a young women with dark green hair that stopped just above her shoulders. She had a kind, welcoming smile that somehow reminded me of my wife. Even after all these years, I can't help but think of her.

"Can I help you?" She asks, clearly not knowing who I am, though, I'm glad. It's a nice change.

"No thanks, I was just leaving." I explained, getting up and making my way to the door. I had originally come to the bar in hopes of a good drink as an attempt to forget about Zoro, but now I planned to see my old friend.

* * *

"My students are all magnificent, all very promising for the future." Koshiro, an older man with long black hair tied in a ponytail explained to me. The Vivre Card had led me to an old dojo and I discovered that my old friend was the owner. He had always liked to teach people, I congratulated him on reaching his dream like he congratulated me. He had invited me into his house for tea and we had caught up ever since. Being around him reminds me of the olds days in which I would travel the waters with my wife by my side.

"Which one is the best?" I ask him, taking a slip of the green tea he had repaired for me.

"Hmm...the best in the way of the sword or the at using a sword?" He replied to my question with another question. I had always hated that.

"The best at using a sword." I voice. I had learned the meaning of his words long ago. Its one thing to use a sword and another one to grow with your weapon.

"Ah!" He says, surprisingly happy "That would be Zoro!" I fight the urge to spit the warm tea from my mouth.

It was on that day the I told my old friend everything. My child, my wife, my fears and the reason I had come there in the first place. He fills me in on the life of my son, what he had been up to and what his dreams were. He explained that he met Zoro one day when the boy was looking for a dojo fight, the green-haired boy had been homeless and close to death since he hadn't eaten much and had many cuts and browses. Koshiro told me how he had become rivals with his dead daughter and my son's dream. The last thing my friend had told me that day, was how stupid I was.

He was kind enough allowed me to stay the night and wait for Zoro to come back. That night I was repaired to come clean, to tell the truth and face the consequences like a man. But, Zoro never did come home.

Guilt. Regret. These are the feelings I have. It had been Shanks who offered to take my son, but it had been me who had agreed. Zoro, if it's truly fate for you to become the best swordsman, who am I to stand in your way?


	4. Fight, Pride and Cuts

Sorry this took so long, but look :D Its more than 4,300 words. That's like three times my other chapters. I had a lot to work with for this chapter. You might notice that I made Hawk-eye a little darker in this then the other chapters. That's because guilt and regret have been chewing at his soul for three years. Don't worry, by the end of this chapter, he's gonna feel a lot better :D

I hope you enjoy this, it was really fun to make, not to fun to edit, but still. Enjoy, and be a deer and review? Get it? Deer? Like Chopper ...

Okay, sorry for the long AN, please just skip over it and read :D ... Did I really just say that? Crap.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The challenge of a Life time.**

.

I like a challenge, so challenge me

I like a fight, so fight back.

I have my own mind and you should be proud of that

.

Pirate Captain Don Krieg, also known as the Ruler Of the East Blue. A man with an unbreakable amor of gold and a bounty of 17,000,000 beri. The captain of the The Krieg Pirates has a terrible reputation and a fleet of 50 battle ships and over 5,000 pirates making him the most feared man in the East. Also, Don considers himself the strongest man in the world.

Bullshit.

What might have been the proudest and most father-like day of my life started off with a simply nap on the waters of Reverse Mountain, near Crocus and his pet whale.. It was rare in those days that I got any rest. Usually, guilt or depression would keep me awake at night. So, when I finally did mange to fall asleep, you could imagine my frustration when I was woken up, not an hour later by loud cheering that was coming from a near by ship. The pirate ship was a very large galleon, almost 100 times the size of my small black fishing boat-like ship. The ship had a figurehead was of a saber tooth tiger and a Jolly Roger that belonged to the Krieg pirates. I scowled.

"Yay! We made it to the Grand Line!" One crew member cheers

"Yeah! I can't belive it took a whole week to get here! Who would have thought about a mountain that goes up?!" Another pirate cries.

Who do they think they are? How dare they wake me up. They will pay from their crimes with their life's. As one could tell, I wasn't in a very forgiving mood that day. Then again, what days was I? A signal moment of my sword and hand, that's all it takes for a wave of power to reach Don's ship and cut their main mass in two. A panic overtakes the deck.

"SOMEONE IS ATTACKING US?!" One yells as he attempts to keep the mass upright.

"B-BUT WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Another screams. I easily grow board. I'll finish this fast. Another moment of my hand and soon, all their flags are ripped to pieces, giving the once lovely boat a ghost-ship look.

"WHO'S DOING THIS?!" I hear a random crew member cry.

"I-IT'S HIM!" One man calls as he points as me. Oh, so they finally noticed? "WE NEED TO GET OUT!" I didn't plan to let them escape when suddenly, the water from under my boat was taken as Laboon, the pirate kings Doctor's pet whale, raises under me. I frown.

"Crushing dreams? Is that the only thing that brings you joy these day's, Hawk-eye?" Crocus, who crawled out from a wooden secret pathway in the whales back ask in good humor.

My facial expression does not waver as I stare at him. He's right and I know it, I just don't care.

"You know," He continues, understanding that I'm not about to replie. "You never use to act like this, what happened to the bitter-sweet teenage boy I once knew?" He asks, half-joking. At least, I hope he's joking. I know that he knows damn well what happened to that teenage boy. The boy lost everything and gained a title. None the less, his words make me irritated.

"Shut up, Old man." I order as I push my small boat off the 20 ton whale. The carrier lands safely into the water and I soon join it, jumping down a few dozen feet and landing on it. Thanks to the old geezer, my prey has gotten away. I slowly follow them, I'm in no rush.

They can run, but they can't hide.

* * *

I follow the pirates for a good few days, watching how they behave. They make me sicker then I already am, emptier then I have already become, why? Because its pirate crews like them the convince me that the seas will never see another pirate king that no one will ever take over my place once I die. Not like I plan to die anytime soon, after all I'm only 39-years-old.

Soon, I found myself at the Barateie, also known as the floating restaurant. I narrow my eyes, glaring at the building in hopes that it would disappear, for it brought back to many happy memories.

I had just turned 20-years-old at the time and my beautiful wife was 7-months pregnant with my son. She had dragged me out of the grand line and forced me to stop training, insisting that we spend my last birthday before the baby was born out of such dangerous waters. I happily agreed, after all, I had begged her to leave the grand line ever since I found out she was with child, those seas were no place for a new mother. Of course, she had disagreed, saying that she would be fine and that she loved adventure. The stubborn women...

Anyways, she had made a deal with me. If she left the grand line for the time being, If would take her to a new restaurant that was rumored to be floating on the water for my birthday. I agreed and belive it or not, had a wonderful time and got to know the owner, a blond pirate named Zeff, quite well. Well, reminiscing about it like an old man isn't going to help anything. Instead, I take out my frustration on Don's ship. For my amusement, I cause a powerful wave with my sword, causing their boat to me spilt in two. I notice a ship with a sheep as it's figurehead sailing off the horizon. I might have chuckled a few years ago, who picks a sheep to be their figurehead after all?

"Wh-what the hell just happened?" One Krieg pirate asked, surprised.

"The ships been spilt in two!" Another screams. Thank you captain obvious.

"Look at that!" A pirate with brown hairs calls, pointing at my ship. I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy the fearful look on the pirates faces as they spot me pulling closer in to the restaurant.

"I-It's him!" They cry. "Don Krige! It's him! The man who defeated our fleets!" I simply cross my legs, resting my chin on my chest as they continue to panic, my face hard.

"That bitch!" The captain, a man in gold with purple short hair cusses, slamming his boot on to his now broken ship as his men cower in fear 'He followed us here... to kill us!' Oh, so very true. 'We're done for!' This is also true.

"You bitch! What grunge do you have to come after us?!" One of the soon-to-be dead pirates asked.

"Just killing time." I say simply. After all, one deserves to know the reason of their death.

"What?! Don't mock us!" Another yells, standing up as he pulls two guns out from his back pockets and aims them at me. A temptation crosses my mind, I could just not block the shots, let them hit and die. Join my wife in the after life and leave this world behind. I push the thought to the back of my head as I throw his bullets off course with my weapon. Easy enough. If I were to want to die, it should be at the hands of someone worthy oh my name.

"Hey who are you?!" I hear the man I just blocked ask, followed my "T-three swords, it can't be." I raise my eyebrow, not daring to look to my left. No, it can't be, I couldn't bear it.

"I never seen a sword, moved so gently." My eyes widen. Here? Of all places? Those words, of all words? My son, my blood, standing their before me.

There's not doubt in my mind that its him, Zoro. His short green sprite cut hair is prof enough. He's grown so much since I last held him in my arms. He's tall, maybe a few inches shorter than myself, but he'll grow. He had her hair and green eyes that shine with life and freedom. The 19-year-old has my smile though, one that shows that he's cocky and knows exactly how good he is.

A sudden unfamiliar wetness in my eyes started to form but I force my tears away. I can't help but wonder what he's doing here? What would he say if I just blurred out that I'm his father now? It's not like I couldn't. It would be easy enough. Simple words 'I'm your father.'

Instead, a say something that relates to his last comment "There is no strength in swordplay based only on force." I mutter.

"Did you use that sword to slice up this ship as well?" He asks and for a minute, I'm worried that my son has joined the Krige pirates. I have no problem with him becoming a pirate or pirate hunter, I just want him to follow the right person is all.

"That's right." I simply say, hiding the fact that so many mixed emotions are going through me now. Pain, it's as if I'm looking at my wife's brother, they look so close. Guilt, this is the man who I left, the boy I gave away as a baby. Pride, he's a real man. And, not to brag, but he has my good looks and carries three swords around his waist.

"I see... you're the strongest." Zoro says, excitement layered in his voice as his smirk grows even larger. I don't replied to him because I'm not the strongest. Perhaps I'm the best and most powerful swordsman but I'm no were near the strongest man. I refuse to lie to my son before I even known him for longer then two minutes.

"I came out to sea to met you." He explains to me. I simply nod, because I know that if I talked more, like I wanted to, my voice would come off as shaky and that would give my son the impression that I was scared. Which I was, but not for the reason he would think. So little time yet so many questions I want to ask, but first, the most important question.

"What is your goal?" I ask, not looking him in the eye, how can I?

"To become the strongest...!" He growls while pulling a dark green bandana around his head. The look in his eyes gives me goose bumps, it's the same look that I had once as a teen as I traveled the waters, each person I'd met I would tell them straight to their faces _'I'll become... the strongest!_' Time flys, it seems as if it was only yesterday, but now, here I am, my son telling me the same words I use to always toss around. I can tell he means it to. I smile a real smile for the first time in what seems like forever, thought it comes off looking more like a smirk.

"Hump... How foolish." I mock, wondering if my words would piss him off. I suppose they do, since Zoro decides that talk time is over and reaches for one of his three swords and points it right at me.

"You got spar time right? Let's fight." The green haired man asks, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Th-this guy is Zoro! Roronoa Zoro! Of the three sword style!" Of the pirates says. Its funny, I almost forgot about the men that were watching every word me and my son had said. I fight another smile, the way he acts, it's the spitting image me of. Though, like I did at his age, he has a lot to learn. Witch is fine because I'm the perfect teacher.

"Fight? Hump! How pitiful, weak one..." I say indifferently, standing up. He doesn't replie to me, instead he stares as me, his green eyes glued to me, watching my every move and making me feel uncomfortable. As if he's judging me. In the flash of an eye, I'm on a broken piece of wood were he stands at, just feet away from him.

"You are competent enough swordsman, you should be able to see the disparity in our abilities, even before we cross swords." I explain to him slowly, incase he's stupid like I was. It annoys me that he doesn't say anything, for I wanted to hear my son's voice again, though I suppose its karma for all those times people had one-sided conversations with me. "Is it your courage or ignorance that causing you to turn your sword on me?" I ask.

"Its my admition!" He explained, determined. Does he think he can actually win this fight? He's an even bigger fool then his mother was at his age. I briefly remember how my wife had challenged a war lord the 2nd week she had gone out to sea. Fools, I'm surrounded by fools. "And, because a promise I made to a dear friend." He says in a lower voice, taking out all three of his swords and repairing for battle. I wonder, when he says 'promise' does he mean that dead young girl that my friend had told me about.

"Theres no one who can beat big bro!" I turn my head sightly and narrow my eyes, are these who my son is traveling with, I don't approve. The first two look to be brothers, and I can tell there not strong, their heart is in the right place but they need a lot of work. The next is a blond man, looking around the age of Zoro in a black suit, he's strong but nothing compared to the younger teenage boy standing next to him in the straw hat. That guy, who ever he was, had a future and a big one at that... wait? Straw hat? It couldn't be the same boy Shanks told me about? Could it? Well, well, looks like my day is just full of surprises.

I take off the cross-shaped necklace from my neck. I relive the necklace to actually be a small knife by taking off a secret top. I point it at my son and I'm reminded of my fear that I would have to face him in combat. I wont go easy on him.

"Hey, what is the meaning of that?" My son growls, I can tell he's insulted.

"I'm no beast that goes all out when hunting a rabbit." I explain simply and I can see the fire that was in his eye grow, as if someone had added oil to them. Oh, yes I really pissed him off this time. "Even if you're a swordsman who earned a bit of a name for himself, this sea, the east blue, is the weakling among the four sea's..." He growls "unfortunately, I don't carry any smaller, shape interment this one." I mock, looking up at the sky in fake pity, I'm almost having fun.

"That's enough making fun of me!" He hisses and perhaps, if I had known his longer, I would have laughed and ruffed his green hair like a father would a son. "BETTER NOT REGRET IT WHEN I KILL YOU!" He screamed a battle cry as he ran towards me. Oh no, son, I wont regret it when you do kill me, but that's going to take another five years at least.

"Frog in the well," I call to him "know how big the world is." That is the name of the first lesson I will teach my son. He repairs to hit me with all three of his swords, I easily block the move with the pocket knife, bored. His swordsmen ship really needs work, though I suppose that's the down side of growing up in the east blue.

"Wh-what?" He stutters and I can't help but think of the baby I held in my arms 19-years-ago. How I'm now in a sword fight with that same baby, how that same baby is trying to kill me.

"Zoro..." I hear the straw-hat boy call in corner from the restaurant ship, I smirk. So, I was right then, that boy does know mine. I approve... somewhat.

"What?! Big bro's Oni Giri was stopped?!" The two weaklings mutter.

"No! The world's strongest can not be this far ahead of me!" He screams mostly to himself as he charges for another attack, followed by another and another, each being blocked by me without moving. Pride overwhelms my other feelings of guilt and hatred, for once I'm in a good mood. For at my age, I was not as good as my son was with a sword.

The rest of the fight continues like this. Me, making minor cuts on my son as he continues a pointless attempt to fight me, never giving up or backing down. The green-haired teen was slowly growing tired. He attempted to cut me, I moved to the side, he fell to the floor. I could easily kill him but I don't, not because he's my son but because he has spite. I wondered how long this fight had lasted? All I knew was that it was about time I ended it.

"What is your mission?" I ask, staring at him as he breathed heavily "Why do you seek the ultimate power, you weakling?" I ask, my voice is one of an annoyed person, though I'm honestly just curious.

"Big bro's a weakling you say?! Damn Bastard!" Weakling number one screams from the other ship

"I'll teach you a thing or two!" There goes weakling number two. The two were about to make their way to me when the straw hated boy's arms stretched and grabbed them, bringing them back.

"Stop, Yosaku, Johnny!" Luffy orders. Well, I hope you thanked him, weaklings one and two, that boy just saved your life. "Don't interfere! Just hang on!"

"I can't afford to lose" Zoro reminds himself as he forces his body up. I push the rubber boy to the back of my head, forcing on my son's and my fight. "Tigar Hunter Prey!" He yells, making another move to cut me. I'm impressed that he knows such a move, of course I don't let that show of my face as I stab him in the right side of his chest before he can even finish...

I can't belive I just stabbed my son...

No, it had to be done.

The worse part? That, he doesn't even pull out of my knife, he lays there, his peering green eyes staring at me with sadness as my knife digs deeper into his lungs. I have just crushed his dreams. I can understand how he feels, as if he just wants to die.

"Do you wish for this to go through your heart?" I ask. If he would like to die here, I will help him. "Why don't you step back?"

"I don't know." He mutters, his eyes trail off to the sky. "I'm not sure why myself." He mumbles "But if I were to take even a signal step back, I believe that all those important oaths, promises and many other deals 'til now, would all go to waste and I'd never be able to return before you, ever again." He explains and I find myself growing annoyed.

"Yes, and that is called 'losing'!" I explain to him as if he was a two-year-old again.

"That's why I can't step back." Zoro huffs, discovering that its getting hard to breath.

"Even if it means death?" I ask

"Death may me better." My son informs me. For once in my life, I'm confused. such a strong will. Preferring death over defeat. I gently take my knife out of his chest, he doesn't even flinch.

"Tell me your name." I command, even though, I already know. I want to hear his voice say it. Say the name the my wife called him, the name she wished that I and everybody would call him.

"Roronoa Zoro." He notes as he gets into another fighting pose. He still wanted to fight? The fool.

"I'll remember that!" I informed him, how could I forget? I take out the world's most powerful sword, for my son is worthy of it and has proven himself better than any other fly I have met. "Its been awhile since I seen such a strong will, as a reword,a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this "black sword" the most powerful sword in the world, to end your life." I explain. He shows no fear.

"I appreciate your offer." He thanks me. Meanwhile, the weaklings are begging him to stop while the Don pirates are all making bets. The straw hated boy is digging his nails into the wooden railing of the ship, attempting to keep himself occupied.

"Three sword secret teckineck!" He screams his battle cry before going for one more shot.

Then, I think its over. I had cut two of his three swords, though not the white one since Kashier had told me it was a gift from that dead girl. My son falls to his knees but some how manges to find the power to stand up and face me. "Why." I ask.

"Scars on a swordsman back are a shame." He explains, and grins. I, smile back at him before dealing the last cut. My son's limp body falls in to the sea and I make no attempt to save him as I put my sword back where it belongs. 'Don't rush your death, young lad.'

"ZORO!" was the loudest scream a heard among others. Without looking, I knew the voice had come from the straw hated teen, he seemed to have a higher pitch voice then most men his age. What was his connection to my son? Friends? traveling buddies? "ZZZOOOORO!"

"Its simple to abandon your ambitions!" The blond one shouts.

I watch in relief as the two weaklings and a not as weak long-nosed man rushed in to pick up my son, getting the man into a fishing boat and fixing his wounds the best that they can mange. Suddenly, the straw hated boy rocketed himself over to where I was standing, screaming about how he was going to 'kick my ass'. The teen ended up smashing head first into a large chuck of wood and getting his head stuck. He wasn't... a very bright young man.

"Relax, he isn't dead." I explained, the words seem to calm the teen down, though, I'm not sure why he would belive me.

"It's still to early for you to die." I explained to the green-haired man who might or might not be awake. "My name is Juraquille Mihawk! Find your true self, true world and become stronger. Then surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!" I scream, hopefully he heard. I have found my surpasser, my purposes to live again. The only bad thing is that I can not even thanks my son.

I notice that the straw hated teen had manged to get his head free, I turn to him.

"Kid, whats your mission?" I mutter.

"Pirate King" He simply states. With my day so far, I'm not surprised.

"That's a difficult past, harder than surpassing me." I comment, smiling because I simply am happy and can't help it.

"Like I care because I'm gonna become one anyways." He says, sticking his tongue out at me childishly. Yup, this is surly the one Shanks was talking about...

"He's alive!" Weakling number one, or was it Johnny, called out, catching both mine and the teen's attention.

"Zoro." The teen next to me asks as my son slowly holds up his white sword and starts trying to form words.

"Luffy, can your hear me?" He manges to ask, I'm surprised, knowing that he must be in a great deal of pain.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied, growing more calm.

"Sorry for worrying you." He mutters and I can tell it's getting hard and harder to talk. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" He asks and I finally realize the two's connect. First mate and Captain. Amazing.

"I will... I will, NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" He screams and I can tell he's sobbing. My heart race speeds up, such words from such a young soul. I'm sorry fate, I understand now. This man, my son, is ment to be the world's best.

"Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore!" I smirk while Luffy simply smiles like a goofball, reminding me of Shanks once again. "ANY PROMBLES WITH THAT, PIRATE KING?"

"Shishishishi~" The captain laughed "None!" He simply states.

"You make a good team." I say to the straw hated captain as I repaired to take my leave. I have had enough fun for one day. I wonder how long it will be in till he takes my name.

* * *

Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I promise I'll fix them later. I just didn't want to make you guys wait anymore D:


	5. Posters, Shanks and Drinking

Sorry it took so long and its not even that long of a chapter!~ The next chapter will be longer and the chapter after that will be even longer so hopefully that will make it up to you.

* * *

**Don't challenge a cheetah to a sprint**

_Chapter Five_

.

_Courage comes from_

_a heart that is convinced it is loved_

.

A News Coo. A medium-sized seagull that are common in the first half and calmer parts of the grand line, though they don't deliver to the Calm Belt. They're very useful creators for sending letters, delivering the paper and new wanted posters. They wear hats to signify their employment and carry small bags over their shoulders, as if they were a paper boy. In till a few days ago, I never had a reason to get the morning paper, after all, I didn't care about what was happening in this crazy world, why should I have? Though, now I make sure to buy one each day because I have found someone to take my title. I will be sure to keep a close eye on him and his captain.

I was simply enjoying the sound of the sea water as I absent mindlessly rode around Sabaody Archipelago. I honestly had no clue about how I manged to sail past half the grand line in only four days. Then again, it wasn't as if I was trying. Its ridiculous, then again, in a world like this one, nothing makes sense. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

I no longer had the opportunity to think over how it was that I ended up in my location when a News Coo drops a newspaper on to my head. I frown, bending down to pick it up while fishing out a beri from my pocket and placing it in the animal's bag. I allow my eyes to scan over the first few pages. Another coup-de-tat in Villa, I'm not surprised. I didn't think I would hear and news about my boy, that's why I'm fairly surprised when a certain bounty poster falls in to my hand. I narrow my eyes as I read.

Monkey D. Luffy. Wanted, dead or alive. 30,000,000 beri. The picture is one of the straw hated boy grinning while practically posing for the picture. outrageous.

I laugh at that moment, not to any but the sea itself. What a large bounty for such a little fly, in fact that largest bounty in the east blue. Though, I had no doubt in my mind that over a few years, that little fly would grow into an elephant. I was sure that the same went for my son. I wonder how he was taking the news of this. Though, I wonder how my friend, Shanks, will. He is the one that created this monster after all. My curiousady builds and I soon decide to follow a vivre card to see the redheaded pirate captain.

* * *

A few days later, I pull ashore a small tropical island in the middle of no where. Shank's men are already crowded around me but no one dares to get to close, afraid that the world's best might cut their arms off if they do.

"H-hawk-eye! What are you doing here?!" a blond-headed pirate demanded, pointing his sword at me as if he could stand a chance angst me. I swear, if Shanks wasn't one of the only close friends I had, I'd kill them all.

"Shut up." I threatened simply and they do. "I have no business with you. Where are your superiors?" I question, not wanting to look at them, instead I allow my eyes to glance around the beach "Camping out on an island such as this... he's too causal." I mutter to myself. It's only a matter of time to the marines caught the carless red-headed fool.

"Booooooosssssssssssssssss!~" The lone pirate screams as he runs to the pirate captain, leading me to a clearing in the never-ending palm trees. Under a red and white umbrella, sits none other than the red-haired pirates.

Everyone looks the same as I remember they did a few years back. Yasopp sitting angst a rock, looking board yet tought. Ben smoking his cigars while trying to catch up on some sleep, I can't blame him, after all his captain is Shanks. Said man, is drinking, no surprise there.

"Hawk-eye!~" The lone blond pirate warns while pointing at me, he suddenly shivers and yells as if he was a puppy someone had just stepped on. Clearly, he realized that I was standing behind him.

"Yo Hawk-eye, long time no see." The redheaded man greets, I frown. He's playing the game again, that game where he pretends that I'm a thereat to scare his men when he well knows that I mean no harm. "I'm not feeling to good right now. You come for a match?" He asks and I choice to play along, hitting him where it hurts.

"I have no interest in a challenge with a one-armed man like yourself." I'm lying of course, I know damn well that the red headed man and myself are a close to even match. "However, I came across some interesting pirates..." I explain as I reach into my jacket, pulling out the wanted poser and walking closer to him.

"It reminded me of something you told me a long time ago." I remarked "A story about a small village, and an amusing little kid." As the words leave my mouth, I unwrap the bounty poster which was wrapped in a scroll.

"No way-" Shanks gasps, his eye wide and smile large comes across his face. I have to say, I haven't seen that face on him in a long time, it's the face he made when I told him I was going to be a father. All his crew mates looked just as shocked and presently surprised.

"Nha, nha, nha...~ So you come, Luffy!" He says mostly to himself. "Well then, Hawk-eye.." Shanks calls

"Hmm?" I ask. I really wish he would stop smiling like that, the sudden sun is reflecting off his teeth and in to my eye. It's a pain.

"I can't let you go, just like that. " He grumbled and then next thing I know I'm sitting next to him on a log as he pours himself and me some sake. Everyone of his crew members seems full of life, making small talk about the straw hat teen and his crew.

"NHA, NHA, NHA, NHA! So, Hawk-ey?! Come on, drink up! drink, drink!" He cheers, a pink tilt around his cheeks, I'm not amused. "We're gonna party tonight!"

"...you seem to have already done so." I blink and pick up the wooden cup full of beer.

"Don't mind me! This is a time to celebrate!~" He announces. "come on, come on, come on!" He cheers me on to take a drink and for a moment, I wonder if it's poisoned or something.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!~" Clearly, the captain is hyper and happy. "NHA, NHA, NHA, NHA! I like it! PARTY PARTY!"

"But boss, you just said you had a hangover from drinking too much!" A pirate warns, clearly, he didn't know his captain that well.

"Dumb ass! Don't go ruining my fun here!" The Captain tested

"Don't you think it's rather early?" Ben hisses.

"Don't worry about it!~ LETS GET WASTED!~" Shanks proclaimed loudly.

* * *

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by twinkling spotlights that were very eye-catching among the velvet texture of the night sky. Most of the red-haired pirate crew was drunk and passed out, thought a few still remained, one of which being myself. The red-haired captain, his first mate ben, his sharpshooter Yasopp and myself had all been having one of our drinking contests and each of us were not planning to give up anything soon. We say around a campfire, wasted be on belief.

"So~ did you get to see the rest of my Luffy's crew?~" The redheaded pirate slurred, pulling the bottle of boos up to his mouth.

"...Yes!" I jeered, shutting my eyes. Oh, I was quite close to passing out.

"Come on, talk about it-" Yasopp encourages me while he hiccupped and chuckled "Hawk-eye~"

"My Zoro's the firstmate."I admitted in a sightly proud voice.

"No way!~~" Shanks exclaimed, spitting out his beer in to his first mate's face. I suppose the man is use to this kind of behavior and simply wipes it off with the back of his hand as the redheaded captain raises his half empty beer bottle in the air, high above his head.

"I call a totes!" He announced "To uhh... what's his name again?" The man question.

"It's Zoro." No matter how drunk I am, I'll never forget the name.

"I call a tootes to 'It's Zoro!' Yaaay~" He cheered, clashing beer bottles with himself since no one else seemed to care.

"How big is his crew?" Yasopp continued to question me.

"Not very large. From what I could tell, some blond cook, long-nosed teen, my son and these other two brothers." I informed.

"W-Wait? Long nose?! How long?!" The sharp-shooter demanded an answer. I simply pass the bounty poster to him and point at a small head of curly black hair in the background. He gasps and suddenly stands up, yelling.

"ITS MY USOPP, CAPTAIN LOOK! HES SUCH A FIND YOUNG MAN, A PIRATE TOO! JUST LIKE HIS OLD MAN!" As the man continued to go on. Shanks, once again, spit out his beer in to Ben's face. I really hope that Luffy and Zoro will not have a relationship like the two, I'd feel sorry for my son.

Somewhere between Yasopp's cheering and his crying tears of joy, I pass out. My last thoughts are 'damn' because I'll have a hangover the next day as well as have to put up with Shanks bragging about how he won the drinking contest. I suppose the just goes to show you, don't challenge a cheetah to a sprint.


	6. The War Lords, He's catching up fast

Whoa! Sorry this took so long! Honestly, I got some huge writer's block with this chapter and then I got all these awesome ideas for my other stories and I'm just really sorry. Also my beta reader, also known as my best friend in real life, took her sweet time correcting away at this xD Ah, anyways, here it is and I hope you like it. As for the next chapter, I'll try to have it out with in a week and a half time or less.

For those of you wondering about Hawk-eye's wife. I took a lot of Luffy, a good amount of Nami and a touch of Sanji to make her personality. I also added that Hawk-eye hates goats. I'm not sure if that's true or not but it would sound like something he would hate. Gaarrw! Goats!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I'm honored to have you as my son, Zoro**

_._

_It is our choices _

_that show what we truly are, _

_far more than our abilities_

_._

"Iha, Iha, Iha, you never could hold your liquor!" Shanks teased over the Den-den mushroom. I had left the island a few days ago yet the man still insisted on making fun of me. I must had been at least 40 miles away from the red-haired captain yet this Den-den mushroom still worked perfectly fine. I sighed, why was it that I had gotten the most reliable snail? Oh yes, I didn't, as a warlord the Government forced it upon me so that they could easily contract me. If it was my choice, I'd have thrown the object in to the bottomless sea that surrounded me... I still might.

"Shut up." I commanded dryly.

"I remember how your wife use to always win against you, man, that was pitiful!" The captain snickered. I could see him if I closed my eyes, sitting there at the table of his ship, laughing his ass off and paying no attention to the duties that being a captain holds. Once again, I find myself hopping that Luffy isn't as insensitive as the man.

"Shut up." I continue to say in my indifferent voice, though, his words did bother me some. "By the way, it was her who could never beat me." I add, never would I attempt to being beaten in a drinking contest by a women, none the less my own late wife.

"Don't feel bad! She also use to give me a run for my money! Iha, Iha, Iha, good times! I actually had some competition back then!" The red-haired captain boasted, in the background, I heard the man slamming his fist into the table while Ben told him to stop.

"I'm going to hang up." I say matter-of factly.

"Wait! Hawk-eye!" The pirate suddenly stopped laughing, sounding sightly concerned. This is rare for him so I immediately think something bad has happened.

"Hm?" I ask, not showing the concern in my voice.

"LOSSSEEEER~!" ShanksBurst out in to a raging fit of laughter after that. I realized that the man was drunk, no surprise. It was times like this that I wondered why I even talked to him anymore? It's like trying to talk to a three-year old. The moment I had hung up the den-den mushroom, it rings again.

_Beda, beda, beda._ I groan and pick it up, putting it to my ear. Shanks, while a long time friend of mine, still was the most annoying person I know.

"WHAT NOW SHANKS?!" I yell, glaring through the phone. I have grown irritated fast and no longer feel like amusing him and his childish games.

"...It's Garp.." A different voice then the one I was expecting said. I fight a blush, it was all Shanks fault.

"Oh? And why do you call me, Garp?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. The "_Hero of the Marines_", Garp, is overall a very well-respected man for cornering the Pirate King multiple times, though, the captain had always been lucky and never gotten caught. While Garp seemed devoted to his duties, he has his own sense of justice and does not always obey orders given to him, for that, the man has my respect.

"Sengoku has called a meeting and is asking that the war lords attend." The old man explained, for some reason, I sensed a sadness in his voice. He usually would be chucking, telling me about how he beat my donut eating record, of course, I'd always know he was lying. Yes, something was wrong thought, I didn't care enough to ask.

"I don't wanna." I say and yes, I do realize I'm being childish but no one ever goes to those meetings.

"Eh?! Don't you even want to know who it's about?!" The Maine question, sounding some-what insulted.

"Fine, I'll amuse you old man, whose it about?" I ask, emotionless.

"Strawhat Luffy and Roana Zoro. If you ask me, the straw hat kid isn't one to be messed with, I think they should send me to take care of them..." He suggested. I choked on my spit, rocking my boat and almost falling off. "Eh?! You there?!"

"I'll be there. The pirates interest me greatly, do they both has a bounty?" I question

"Eh... Yeah. They're new to the Grand-line, just got their posters in to HQ today... We're meeting at Holy Land, Mariejoa." I known Garp for a long time, years of the Pirate King, Shanks, my wife and I running from him and causing the man trouble. I can tell something's upsetting him and I'm honestly curious but had too much pride to ask.

"I'll be there" With that out of the way, I hang up the snail and throw it in to the sea, for it annoys me and I have become tired of it. Next, I pick up the morning newspaper that I never got a chance to read. I shack out the paper and around ten bounty poster fall out of it. It doesn't take a lot of time to find the bounty poster belonging to my son and his captain.

**Roanao Zoro. Wanted, dead or alive. 60 million.**

**Monkey D. Luffy. Wanted dead or alive. 100 million.**

Upon further reading, I discover that Crocodile was defeated. It doesn't take a very smart person to realize that Captain Smoker wasn't the one who defeated the war lord, no. I'm sure the one who took him down was my son or his captain. I knew I would hear from them again, but so fast? At this rate I'll be dead in five-years. Fantastic.

_click._

Now only one question remained: How to get to Holy Land, Mariejoa?

* * *

I arrive at the meeting room late, not that I or anyone else really cares. The marine meeting room was built with circular white walls lined with a few feather sofas and even an outdoor porch. In the center of the space is a large, light brown wooden table surrounded by a few dozen purple office chairs where marine captains sit, waiting for the meeting to start. As I walk down the halls leading to the space, I can hear two people talking from the ajar door frame of the meeting room.

"Indeed. I wasn't coming to come either, but business is going so well on the island that I was getting bored. So here I am." I recognize the voice and my frown depends, was he here? That pink feathered pirate?

"I see, well, that's troublesome. Nothing is more unsettling to us than hearing the pirating business is doing well." That voice would be Sengoku,'s the leader of the marines. I don't particularly like that man, in fact, I find both him and his goat annoying.

"You're pretty eager to pick a fight. You're making the name of Buddha cry Chief Admiral Sengoku" Donquixote Doflamingo mused, though, I picked up on the threatening pitch in his voice as he spoke.

"My ear has caught a rather boring conversation." I state as I make my 'big appearance', walking in to the room and towards the closet chair. "Have I come to the wrong place?" I question Looking back on this moment, it's quite possible that I did come to the wrong place...

"Hawk-eye" A random brown-haired marine announces, fear showing across his face momentarily.

"The Marine Headquarters and the Shichibukai. Having two conflicting groups of equal power sitting at a round table... Seems to be entirely meaningless." I mumble. I never have fully understood why on earth pirates would work with marines, it seemed to be in reversion to me.

"Well, well. The last man we expected to see has shown up.~" The pink nightmare known as Doflamingo cheers in fake happiness. Something about him... makes me want to kill him.

"I never thought..." The Chief stuttered, surprised. I narrow my eyes, isn't he the one who invited me in the first place? Wasn't this a meeting that all the warlords were suppose to attend. Though, upon looking around the room, I discovered that most of the other pirates had chosen not to attend as well. "that you..." Sengoku continues his sentence lamely.

"Hump! What?" I question, a little insulted by their shock. They could at least try to be polite. "I'm only here to observe. I have a passing interest in the pirates on this meeting's agenda. Nothing more" I assure them, taking note of Admiral Sengoku's pet goat on the table, eating papers. I hate goats. Unlike my wife, I'm not fond of animals in general.

"In that case, would it be acceptable for me to be an observer as well? No, I think I maybe somewhat different from an observer." A new voice asks, my eye widens in the slightest simply because I didn't sense them. Whoever it was, they had some form of Haki, either that or I'm getting careless.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" A no name marine interrogated, clearly, he to was upset from the unfamiliar voice.

"However, I did not expect so many prominent figures to be here. With any luck... This meeting... is one I came here to join... and participate in. I heard that crocodile had been stripped of his title... and thought perhaps you would be looking for a replacement." The male's voice continues, as if he had never been interrupted. I look towards the glass doors where an incredibly pale and sickly looking man stands, wearing mostly purple. He's also tap dancing of all things.

"You... are you Laffite?" The same no name marine questions, concern clear in his voice.

"Laffite?" The goat owner questioned, rising his eyebrow. I decide to sit down at that point, letting the conversation drift in and our my ears. I don't really mind if another person lessons in on our meeting, hell, the more the merrier, just get this thing over with.

This 'Laffite' man goes on to say how a man named 'Black Beard' would make a perfect addition to the war lords. I'm not sure what this 'Black Beard' is planning but whatever it is, I don't have a good feeling about it.

* * *

I watch in shock as slowly and with time, my son's bounty grows. I discover new members had joined the straw hat's crew, an orange haired girl named Nami. That same blond guy I had seen that day at the restaurant, his name was Sanji. A stuffed animal like dog named Chopper. A half robot man named Franky. Some kind of devil-fruit user skeleton named Brook. Usopp, who appeared to be 'Soge-king' and Yasopp's son. Last was a mysterious girl who had disappeared off the face of the earth for 20 or so years, Nico Robin. Apparently, they had just saved her and in the process destroyed Eneis Lobby. They were now known to the world as new pirates who would soon take over the grand-line and new world.

I wonder, is this how a father feels when his son gets married to the most beautiful and sweet girl in the village? Proud was not the right word, perhaps the right word was 'honored.' Yes, that's the word. I feel completely honored to have Zoro as my son.


End file.
